First We Land
by Dove dubs
Summary: Collection of drabblesque stories featuring the Tenth Division captain and his busty lieutenant. Varying genres, time-lines and settings.
1. Walk With Me

AN: *nods sagely* I have a soft spot for these two.

* * *

"..y_ou're probably poisoning your body  
I hope you're alright_."

-The pills won't help you now

* * *

Ironically, he finds her hiding inside the Tenth Division's archives.

She sits huddled in a corner, her back facing towards him, drowning in her favorite company. The sharp acrid taste of sake permeates the room, its bitter aroma settling in the air like a lingering dream, hazy and warm. He moves silently between the rows of bottles, his lips pulling into tight thin line. A few drops splatter on his feet and he curses lightly, kicking the bottle and instantly wishing he hadn't.

"Taicho?"

Her voice is raspy and there is an unmistakable tone of weariness, of disappointment. Even her face seems tired, stripped of its natural rosy hue and infectious grin, she looks older, a pale and forlorn imitation of his vice-captain.

"What are you doing here, Matsumoto?"

He crosses his arms. His expression is cold and she flinches. He wants to feel repulsed. He should be able to open his mouth and reprimand her, scold her, yell at her until she's sober and drags her lazy self back into the office.

But he can't.

Deep down, he knows that won't solve anything and the ache would only increase.

The blonde sighs and takes another swig, wagging her finger. "That's no good, Taicho. I'm hurt. You can't assume to get us girls to talk so easily." she says calmly, "But you don't understand."

Frowning, he stares at the woman, his face impassive and she chuckles sadly for a moment. "Then again, maybe you do."

He doesn't answer, the uncomfortable silence crushing him in a choke hold until he shuffles closer and closes his fingers around her hands, gently prying the sake from her grasp. When she doesn't resist, he lifts the porcelain bottle and sniffs.

_Disgusting_.

Immediately she turns her attention to him, her lips parted, her eyes growing wider and wider. "_Don't_," she breathes.

"I'm not taking a drink," he finally snaps, his patience gone. "I'm throwing these out Matsumoto. It's for your own good. This kind of behavior is completely unfit for a ranked officer of your standing. I expected better of you. "

Then he pauses and his gaze softens. "Let's go back, Matsumoto. You can have the rest of the day off."

He stretches out his hand.

Slowly, the woman stumbles to her feet.

He holds her hand the entire way.


	2. Brittle

AN: Spoilers for Ch. 199. sorry, but can't be bothered to check anime episode.

* * *

".._a line of bleeding hearts behind her throne  
and she flaunts them like she's claimed them as her own_"

- Runaway World

* * *

It was hilarious, Matsumoto thought, how red the boy's face could turn.

And here she always thought Ichigo was either hot for the Quincy or at the very least, asexual. Sure, he risked life and limb to save Rukia but the stubborn kid was constantly getting pulverized for defending somebody's honor anyways. Until today, her opinion was being a girl couldn't factor for anything with Ichigo.

"No, I'll never give into temptation. Absolutely not, it won't work"

His face was red as a beet by now, and it was heaps of fun to see how far she could push his buttons. Kind of like with her captain, except this kid was almost _too_ easy. He was cracking. The shallow pants coming from his mouth told her he was only mere seconds away from hyperventilating and tearing the fingers from his face.

Not that she cared. _Much_. Inwardly, she was beaming a gigantic smile. After all, it was nice to know she still had this effect on males in the real world.

Smiling innocently, Matsumoto made sure to keep her gaze on the blushing Ichigo. Her hand slithered down from her shirt, slowly lifting the hems of her skirt.

However a sudden spin kick from Rukia ruined her source of entertainment. "You could clamp down that finger at least."

Sputtering, her victim collapsed on the floor with a loud _thud_, rubbing his head indignantly. "I am a real man!"

Matsumoto frowned. Given the amount of times she's seen the younger shinigami's feet connecting with Ichigo's thick skull, it was a real mystery how he could have any brain cells left. Quickly, she made a metal note to ask her captain later how that could be when Rukia grabbed Ichigo and towed him out the door. Everybody else filed out a second later, leaving her and captain alone.

"Really, Taicho," she pouted, tossing her hair. "Can you believe it? That boy is so rude! I was gonna let him take a peek at my boobs and he covered his eyes. _Covered them!_"

"Yes, Matsumoto. I was there."

Ignoring her captain's bored tone, she clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Well it's his loss, ain't it girls?"

She patted her bosom fondly, rearranging her necklace to fit exactly at the centre of her cleavage for maximum appeal. She giggled. "Oooh, this looks nice. What do you think Captain? Should I keep this button open?"

"Tch. Close up your blouse, woman."

"Awwww! But Taicho, it's so restrictive. And then me and my girls wouldn't be able to breathe. Is that what you want? A non-breathing busty vice captain! Who's going to help you do your paperwork?"

"And how that would that be any different than it is now?" her captain drawled.

"_Taicho!"_

Pushing the bangs out of his face, the tenth captain gave a long suffering sigh and walked over, yanking her collar then proceeded to button the shirt. His slender fingers deftly combed the front, inserting the buttons into their respective holes while Matsumoto sat, completely still.

"Seriously, Matsumoto," he murmured softly, "You're a woman. You should have more self respect than this. Why do you think you always need to be objectified in order to get what you want?"

His gaze was unnerving.

She paused.

Then she pasted a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms round his head, squeezing tighter when he struggled for air. "Awww! I didn't know you cared, Taicho! You're so cute."

"MATSUMOTO!"

_Because that's how men work_


End file.
